<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calders, Nesting and Party Planning by tillyenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601799">Calders, Nesting and Party Planning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna'>tillyenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>15-16 Draft GC [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatlogs, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, No Fourth Wall, chat fic, hockey players reading fanfic, this one gets ridiculously meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: The Avs Chat Group Chat - nesting and party planning<br/>Chapter 2: Tyson and Carter's private chat, later joined by other Tyson<br/>Chapter 3: 798 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>Chapter 4: The group chat boys react to cale getting the calder<br/>Chapter 5: You and I have a little chat<br/>yeah... if you read the tags, you'll have seen that this is getting HELLA META</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Carter Hart/Cale Makar, Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>15-16 Draft GC [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Avs Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Cale</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Baaaaaaaaaaby</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>JUUUUUUUICE</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>@cale</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Ugh, I know you’re moping and all</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>But I found you cute fic?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Cute fic is the one thing that can summon salad</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I’m not moping.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Gabe:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>OMG HE LIVES</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>How’s the leg?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Gabe:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Completely fine. Stop moping about it.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Gabe:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Captain’s orders</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Plus, ADORABLE FIC</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>It’s you/frankie which erm I am unsure on</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>BUT THEY WROTE ME BEING UNSURE ON THIS SO I’M GOOD</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>BUT FRANKIE CHOSE YOU TO BE HIS NEST MATE</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>AND I THOUGHT YOU’D BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>:O</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>HE CHOSE ME?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>😳😳😳😳😳😳</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Sammy:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Is makars real life blushy emoji do we think?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>JT:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>True story</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Link us this fic</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Also I’m planning a party, and you’re all invited.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Gabe:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Full team party?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>No?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Just you guys</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>And some of my friends</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Count me in</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Paul is like 100% done with me being home already 😂</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Gabe:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Just us, or partners too?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I mean… it’s gonna be a bit of a sausage fest</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>So Mel probably won’t have anyone to talk to?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Nate:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>What about Sid?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Sid’s cool, like, it’s just hockey guys.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Sammy:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Where?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>At mah cottage?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Which, like, nearest airport is Edmonton</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Gabe:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>DUDE. WE WERE JUST THERE</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Gabe:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Like, could you not have done this immediately after leaving the bubble?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Oh for sure</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I was really in the partying mood</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-.-</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Am I invited?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>OF COURSE</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>YOU ARE MORE INVITED THAN ANYONE ELSE</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Except Cale who has no excuse</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Since my cottage is like a few hours from his house</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Yep, count me in 😊</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>DITTO :D</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Gabe:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Like, I’ll have to ask mel… can I let you know?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I’ll be there :D</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Sammy:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I don’t see why not</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>JT:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I feel I should come so Josty isn’t the only forward</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I mean, you might have to come JT</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>You’re gonna be the token straight boy at the party</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>😂😂😂😂😂</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>JT:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>🤷♂️ Not like I’m not used to it.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>JT:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Is it THOSE friends?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>JT:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Of the GC that I’m not allowed to speak about</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>JT:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>And completely not allowed to be in</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Yeah, some of those guys.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>OMG. IS CAHTAH HAHRT GOING TO BE THERE?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>PLEASE NO</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I WILL JUST DIE</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Idk?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Advantage of being like 3 hours away. If CH is there, I can just like, walk out and go home</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Gabe:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I thought you LOVED HIM</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>THAT DOESN’T MEAN I CAN BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>ONE LOOK AT HIS FACE AND I’D BE A BLUSHING STAMMERING IDIOT</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>WHICH IS NOT HOW I WANT TO COME ACROSS</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Chill juicy</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Would I do that to you?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Cale:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Erm, probably yes you would?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>We’ll look after you lil salad boy</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Also, like, I know you guys wouldn’t</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>But maybe don’t out anyone at this party</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Gabe:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>#offended</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>DUDE!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I said I know you wouldn’t.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Leave jr alone</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I can understand his need to reiterate it.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>JT:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>No outing people. No letting Cale meet Carter Hart.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>JT:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Any other rules?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Can I invent some rules?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>NO</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>My house my rules</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Can I invent some rules?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>As a fellow Tyson?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>We could make everyone be named Tyson for the party</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I’m gonna restart my campaign to rename JT Jyson Tyson</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>FOR THE LAST TIME</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>EJ:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>HIS NAME IS JOMPHER TOMPHER COMPHER</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>JT:</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>I hate you all</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Carter and Tyson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Hartsy… we have a problem</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Cale has just actively said if you’re at the party he’s gonna leave</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Because he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the great carter hart</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Fuck</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Like, I need a way to let him know I’m me, before he sees that I’m me</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>That sentence made no sense btw</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But you know what I mean.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I do.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I’m back on locking you both in a closet.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>That isn’t going to work.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He’ll clam up the second he sees my face</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Fuck</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Can we like, make him shut his eyes?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>WAIT</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>A BLINDFOLD</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You’d blindfold him and lock him in a closet?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Yes?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>How would you even manage that? Like, I can’t see him agreeing to it willingly</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Not if I ask, no, he doesn’t trust me.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Hold on one moment</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Tyson has been added to the conversation</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Hi?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Hi.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Erm.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Tyson:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Hold on</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Tyson has changed his name to TJost</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Tyson has changed Tyson’s name to TBear</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>There.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Brutes, we need your help with something.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>IS IT A PRANK? I LOVE PRANKS?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>It is 50% a prank and 50% helping cale find the love of his life</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>It is 0% a prank, but it does come across as one</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Wait….</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You’re not….</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He is.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>:O</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>What about the internet boyfriend</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I AM the internet boyfriend</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>WHY DO YOU NOT TELL HIM IMMEDIATELY?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Because it’s cale</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And he’s awkward af</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>(and totally loveable with it)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Zomg. You’re so adorbs</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>“zomg?”</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Stop being young jr</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>So what’s the plan?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Well the plan WAS, have a party, have cale and carter both at the party</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But cale literally just said he’d run away from the party if the famed carter hart was there because he can’t cope with how perfect his hair is</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>It’s just hair 😅</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He’s so cute.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>So my plan is, Hartsy will be at my house before the party.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>In the closet</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And when Cale arrives you can blindfold him and lock him in the closet with hartsy</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>This gives me a chance to talk to him</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And be all “I’m your boyfriend”</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Without him having a carter hart related freak out</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And he’d trust me infinitely more to allow him to be locked in a closet blindfolded</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And even if he doesn’t trust me, he feels hella guilty about me, so I can probably guilt him into it.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>DON’T DO THAT</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Like, do it nicely.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Hey cale, it’s ok buddy, it’s all gonna be fine, just put this blindfold on and come with me</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You realise he’s not a fucking injured squirrel</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>-.-</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Just don’t be a dick to him ok?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I won’t hurt the rookie</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Or like, emotionally scar the rookie</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Don’t tell anyone</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TBear:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But I’m quite fond of him</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>TJost:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>NOT NEARLY AS MUCH AS HARTSY IS</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Carter:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>For real &lt;3 so damn fond. I can’t wait to see him.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 798</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You ever read xreader stuff?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Sometimes? If it’s awesome</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Like, I struggle a bit with the fact most of the time the reader is portrayed as female</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>OMG THAT WAS LITERALLY WHY I ASKED YOU</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I wanted to whinge</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Because I found a super cute hartsy/reader</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>That started out amazing</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But then in chapter 2, it referenced the fact that the reader was a woman</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ugh, that is the worst.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Like, I read the start of a cale makar/reader fic</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But again, female reader</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>☹ SO UNDERREPRESENTED</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>How are you doing today btw?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Better 😊</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Like, I think just having some time off and chilling is actually exactly what I needed</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I’m glad babes 😊 *hugs*</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Am I allowed to ask how the planning is going?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I’m getting there :D</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I promise you sweet boy, it’s not going to be long</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>What if you think I’m ugly ☹</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>1. I won’t.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>2. Like, what does it even matter</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:I</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>If you think I’m ugly would you turn me away at the door?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>WHAT? NO!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Exactly.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>What we have is more than just… like, superficial finding each other hot</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>(even though I DO think you’re hot 😉 )</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Yeah but you don’t KNOW that.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Magic goalie powers.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I totally know it 😉</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>8:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>&lt;3</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>79:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THE BOYS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>@Hartsy YOUR BOY IS A CALDER WINNER!!!!!!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I JUST SAW :D :D :D :D</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>So fucking proud of him :D</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And I can’t even tell him ☹</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>☹ soon buddy, soon!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I don’t know whether to be mad, because Kuby didn’t get it, or proud because Hartsy’s boy got it</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Is that his name now</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>“Hartsy’s boy”</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I am 100% ok with this :D</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Also Kuby still got named all-rookie team so :D</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>All the best people are all-rookie team members :D</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Me, Aus, Freddie…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Davo:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Me?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ehhhhh</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Howdy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I feel like we must have more all-rookie group chat members than that?!?!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You must have been Hartsy?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Nope ☹</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Patty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>WHAT?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Patty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>BUT YOU’RE THE FUCKING BOY WONDER?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Patty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>FIRST FLYERS GOALIE TO EVER DO ANYTHING</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Patty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>(Also this is tk btw)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Patty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>(But I’m on Patty’s phone)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Naw, Binnington was goalie for the allrookies on Hartsy’s year</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ew.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>The most ew. I mean, he did have a higher SVV that year</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Yeah. But his GAA was like, nothing.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Should have been you.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Howdy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>How do you even KNOW that?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Davo:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Stromer has a weird statsy brain</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He loves the stats</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He loves them so much.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I’m now imagining you just quoting team stats at him in place of dirty talk</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>(Would still be better than Dyls ACTUAL attempts at dirty talk)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>&gt;:(</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>LOVE YOU BABES</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>EVEN IF YOU CAN’T DO DIRTY TALK 😂😂😂😂</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Davo:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Having seen his attempts at sexting</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Davo:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>It’s not your forte dyl</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I hate you all</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>It’s fine babes. What you lack in words you make up in action 😉</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matts:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>TMI BRINKSY</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matts:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>GC fine for giving us info on your sex life</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Denied. My chat. My rules.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Kit can do what he likes &lt;3</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matts:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Also congrats to your boy @Hartsy</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He just uploaded an interview vid it is 😍</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>🤦‍♂️</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>It’s literally just cale fangirling over gretsky</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Can you blame him?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>GRETSKY</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Davo:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He’s an alright guy 🤷‍♂️</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Remember when you had to do all the next next one stuff with him?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Also cale’s voice is 🥵</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>When’s this party happening Josty?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Soon. It’s gonna be at my cottage</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Which is only a couple of hours out of Edmonton</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I thought you lived in BC?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I do?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But I have fam in St Alberts still</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>So having a cottage near there seemed good</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And as long as you guys are coming from inside Canada you don’t have to quarantine</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>So I’m hearing I should go stay with Dylan for 14 days to quarantine with him first?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>14 of you and me locked in the house together? Awesome 😉</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ugh, I hadn’t even considered americans.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Like, maybe it should just be a 2 week thing</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Everyone quarantine at mine</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Two week long party?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Chucky’s freaking out about having two weeks with no sex</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And I’d look to point out Matty</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I’ll be there :P</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Are you even single at the moment?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>YES I’M SINGLE</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Will you LEAVE THAT ALONE</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Marns is like, ATTACHED TO HIS PHONE</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>“It’s just teammates and stuff”</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>McLeod:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Mitchy CLEARLY has a secret boyf that he’s not telling us about</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>McLeod:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>CLEARLY</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I’VE LITERALLY TOLD YOU WHO I’M TALKING TO</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>McLeod:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I do NOT buy that your captain talks to you THAT MUCH</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matts:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Wait</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matts:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You’re texting JT ALL THE TIME?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matts:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He doesn’t text, like, EVER</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Dude, he like never shuts up?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He texts all the time…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I’m gonna ask Ry if he texts him</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ry’s like one of his buddies</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>McLeod:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>:O DO WE THINK JT HAS A CRUSH ON MITCHY?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET TO THAT CONCLUSION?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Patty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Tk again</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Patty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Don’t fucking use caps</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Patty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I know you’re excited</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Patty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But it fucks with Patso’s brain</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Oops, I probably do that way too much</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But yes mouse</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>If someone who is apparently not really much of a texting person texts you all the time</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>They probably want in your pants</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And Ry says that JT is more of a phone call guy than a text guy</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Huh. Maybe I’ll just call him then</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>McLeod:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>….</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>McLeod:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Is this crush reciprocated?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Is it what?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>McLeod:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Y’know. Do you also fancy him?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>WHAT? NO?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Shit.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I mean. What. No?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Like…. He’s just a nice guy!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And the captain</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And local to us and stuff</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>We should invite him for road hockey</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Get Ry to do it though</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I don’t want him to think I’m weird</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matts:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I kind of think you do have a crush Mitchell</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Well no.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>No I don’t.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Acceptance is the first step on the road to recovery Mitch?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Should we invite him to the party also?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Also who is gonna need to quarantine for this party?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I am very happy to tell the fam that I have reasons that mean I have to go stay in Canada for at least two weeks</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Without them</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You can bring Brady and Taryn if you want?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I thought you were inviting your teammates?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I am?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Then T isn’t coming</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And it seems harsh to abandon her with no me OR brades</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>WAIT</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Wait</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Are there going to be straight boys at this party?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You realise I’m on the Avs yeah?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hartsy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>#no</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Not quite. JT’s gonna come</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>He can be our token straight boy</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But the rest of the guys who are coming are gay or bi</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Howdy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You literally have the best team Josty</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I know :D</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Like, it’s not all the guys from my team</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Just like, a group of us have a mini group chat</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And it’s that lot</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Plus I think one of the guys is bringing his boyf</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Because they are inseparable in the off season</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>My big question is do I have to pretend to be straight?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Or can brinks and I gross you all out with the PDAs?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matts:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Can we choose neither?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Josty:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You don’t have to pretend to be straight</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Stromer:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Good! Because I miss kit like a fucking limb right now</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Brinks:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>You aren’t the only one babes</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Davo:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Leon says he can come over and we’ll stay in ed for a bit before the party for his quarantine</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Howdy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Wait</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Howdy:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Is having Chucky and Leon at the same party the best plan we’ve ever had?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>How many times….</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I don’t have a problem with Draisaitl</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Davo:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Drat says he plans to ignore chucky.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>🙄</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Davo:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Just don’t antagonise him ok Matthew?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Would I?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marns:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>YES</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Matts:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>YES!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Davo:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>… yes.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Chucky:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>😇</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shit gets meta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, did I not say this stuff was getting META AF</p><p>This felt more fun than just doing an author note... idk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>tillyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy why was there such a big break in your gc?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Was it because all of the teams you love got kicked out?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>What? No!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>It’s just…. Ugh, real life stuff happened.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Also the computer broke</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Also real life stuff</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But you haven’t abandoned it?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>NO. 100% No.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>ARE WE GETTING THIS PARTY THOUGH?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>YES!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Yes, we get the party</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I already know, like 90% of what happens at the party</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>It’s just because the party is real time stuff</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>And thus needs descriptors</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>It’s harder to write than this stuff is</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>So it’s taking me a smidge more time</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But I promise it’s coming…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Can I have a spoiler?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ugh, idk</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>The guest list is the group chat boys, the avs chat boys and partners from each</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>DO WE GET TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE THREESOME</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Yes. Yes, that will become apparent</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>DO CHUCKY AND DRAT KILL EACH OTHER</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Chucky has literally NOTHING AGAINST LEON</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Leon has A LOT OF PROBLEMS WITH CHUCKY</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>The party may shed a little light on this 😉</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>That can be your spoiler if you like</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Find out WHY Drat hates Matty</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>How are you going to deal with the fact that some of these players are clearly in other countries</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Handwaving.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Lots of glorious suspension of disbelief</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>This is fictional people</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Does Cale get a kiss?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I can confirm two things that happen between cale and carter at the party</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Yes. They do get a kiss</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Yes. They do sneak off at one point during the party because their favourite fic gets an update and they can’t wait to read it</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Dorks.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I love them so hard</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Who do you want to win the SC now?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Can I still say Henke Lundqvist?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I appreciate the rangers as a team aren’t winning, but like, just henke on his own</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But in terms of stars v bolts</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I actually have a fic idea for if the stars win</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>So stars</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Plus I have a lot of stars friends</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Is this literally the most meta thing you’ve ever done?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>I mean… yes?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>:p</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But ALSO. I was going to have the boys reference the gc IN THE GC</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>But I couldn’t bring myself to do it</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Lol.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>You:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Can you stop writing fake chat between you and your reader and like, get back to writing the actual party fic now</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>tilly:</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ugh. Fine. Whatever.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
<td>
<p>tilly has left the chat</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>